1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnet valve having a valve body, in which at least one inlet conduit and/or at least one outlet conduit of the magnet valve is provided in at least some regions in the valve body, and the inlet conduit and/or outlet conduit are in fluidic communication with a valve seat of the magnet valve. The invention also relates to a driver assistance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnet valves of the type defined at the outset are known from the prior art. Such magnet valves are embodied for instance as continuously adjustable magnet valves that are closed when without current. Alternatively, magnet valves that are open when without current are feasible. The magnet valves are often those with a radial oncoming flow and an axial outflow. This means that at least one fluid inlet port of the magnet valve is embodied on its jacket face, while at least one fluid outlet port is located on an end face. Often, the fluid inlet port and the fluid outlet port are provided—viewed in the axial direction of the magnet valve, on the same side of the valve seat of the magnet valve, on the valve body or the magnet valve. Often, the inlet conduit in particular is embodied in the valve body. For producing the inlet conduit, in the magnet valve with an axial oncoming flow, an axial bore is typically embodied as far as the valve seat, beginning on the face end of the valve body or of the magnet valve. Downstream, at least one radial inlet recess is embodied, which extends in the radial direction and establishes fluidic communication from the fluid inlet port, located on the jacket face, to the inlet conduit. Next, the region of the inlet conduit that faces away from the valve seat is sealed off below the radial inlet recess by means of a sealing element, for instance by press-fitting in a ball. This procedure is complicated and expensive, especially because at least a region of the valve seat has to be embodied on the end of a comparatively long bore. In addition or alternatively, the outlet conduit can be located in the valve body as well. If an axial outflow of the magnet valve is implemented, that is, if the fluid outlet port corresponding to the outlet conduit is located on the end face of the magnet valve or valve body, then the at least one outlet conduit must extend through the valve body over at least a portion of its longitudinal length. This means that the outlet conduit has a very great depth in proportion to its diameter. For example, the diameter of the outlet conduit is said to be 1.2 mm and the depth is said to be 5.5 mm. The result is a ratio of diameter to depth of 1.2 mm/5.5 mm=0.22. Often, the outlet conduit is embodied as a bore. Producing a bore with this kind of ratio of diameter to depth, however, is problematic.